This invention relates to a self-steering auxiliary axle assembly for a tractor-trailer, and more specifically, to a spring band which may be adapted for use as a steering damper in a self-steering auxiliary axle assembly.
Auxiliary axle assemblies are used on tractor-trailers to reduce the load on each axle to conform to applicable highway laws. When using the additional auxiliary axle assemblies the trailer becomes more difficult to turn and tire wear increases. The length of the tractor-trailer coupled with the number of axles causes the wheels to drag or scrub during a turn. To minimize scrub and extend tire wear, auxiliary and non-auxiliary axle assemblies incorporate self-steering mechanisms. Self-steering mechanisms permit the wheels on the axle assemblies to turn a few degrees relative to the axle as the tractor-trailer turns. The self-steering mechanisms utilize steering dampers to maintain the wheels in a normally straight direction while permitting the wheels to turn slightly when the tractor-trailer turns. Further, the steering damper dampens wheel wobble when the axle assembly and wheels are in engagement with the road. Typically, shock absorber-type dampers are used, but these dampers are not well suited to steering damper applications and require high maintenance.
Therefore, what are needed is an improved steering damper that is effective and requires minimal maintenance.
The present invention provides and elastic member for use as a steering damper. A self-steering auxiliary axle assembly has a frame with an axle supported by the frame. The axle has opposing ends with spindle assemblies pivotally supported thereon for permitting rotation of said spindle assemblies relative to said axle. Steering arms extend from the spindle assemblies, and a control rod interconnects the steering arms for linking the spindle assemblies together. The steering damper interconnects one of the steering arms and the axle for damping the rotation of the spindle assemblies relative to the axle. The steering damper has opposing connections movable relative to one another with the opposing connections joined by the elastic member. Alternatively, a plurality of elastic members may be arranged adjacent to one another in abutting relationship between the opposing ends.
Accordingly, the above invention provides an improved steering damper that is effective and require minimal maintenance.